Toy Line
The Ben 10 toy line is a toy line by produced by Bandai for the Ben 10 animated T.V series, the series has sold well and has had good word of mouth from fans of the cartoon.The so far information is proven by Atamaii and gives these information on upcoming Ben 10 toys.There are still unknown information about some of these toys that are soon to be released but shall have all information when the time is complete.Please join us at http://www.ben10toys.net/ to find more information. Ben 10 4" Alien Collection The 4" Alien Collection Figures are 4 Inch Action Figures, with 9 points of articulation, they came with a holographic card that told you about their species and home planet, as well as a disc for the omnitrix veiwscope. Wave 1 - Originals * Heatblast * Diamondhead * Fourarms * Wildmutt * XLR8 * Upgrade * Stinkfly * Grey matter * Ripjaws * Ghostfreak * Cannonbolt * Wildvine * Upchuck * Benwolf * Ben Tennyson * Kevin 11 * Vilgax * Sixsix find * Petrosapien Bounty Hunter (tetrax) Wave 2 - Battle versions In wave 2 the cards had stopped being holographic, and had an image of their home planet, while there was no disc for any omnitrix, they came with a base and a card, and the basic gimmick was that you put the card in the base and you were given a code, if you had more than one figure from this wave, you could go to Bandai.com and combine the codes together, so you would get a mixed breed between the species of which the characters came from. * Heatblast * Fourarms * Diamondhead * Stinkfly * Upgrade * XLR8 * Wildmutt * Ghostfreak (Evil) * Cannonbolt * Wildvine * Upchuck * Benwolf * Benmummy * Benvicktor * Ultra ben (Rare,limited to 1000 pieces) * Gwen as lucky girl with Gray Matter * Vilgax * Galactic Enforcer Ben 41vcTTWVEfL.jpg 418K346tOQL.jpg 6126.jpg 41JYUHiy2WL. SL500 AA300 .jpg 415OCBN9zOL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 41jttk7ETEL.jpg 41Iwyckih8L. SL500 AA300 .jpg 41+bcmwfVnL. SL500 .jpg-img-amazon.jpg Upchuck23443.jpg 278911 viljax.jpg 51953691-149x149-0-0 Bandai+Ben+10+Alien+Collection+Ghostfreak+Battle+V.jpg toys.jpg DNA Alien Heroes The DNA Alien Heroes are 6", usually translucent action figures of Ben's aliens and more. * Ben Tennyson Arm Set 1 * Ben Tennyson Arm Set 2 * Heatblast * Fourarms * Kevin 11 * Upgrade * Ripjaws * Wildmutt * Wildvine * Benwolf * Diamondhead * Stinkfly * XLR8 * Evil Ghostfreak Role-Play The Role Play of Ben 10 are special items the owner can play with sets and things that you can wear. * Voice Changer Set 1 * Voice Changer Set 2 * Omnitrix Set with Punching sounds * Omnitrix FX * Digital Omnitrix * Alien lab * vilgax battle ship (transluend Classic Ben exclusive) Metamorfigure Metamorfigures are 7" Aliens that morph into special items. * Cannonbolt (Bowling Ball) * Upgrade (Vehicle) * Heatblast (Flashlight) * Wildmutt (Door Alarm) * Grey matter (binocoulars) * Benwolf (real working megaphone) * Fourarms (Storage Case) * Ripjaws (Squirt Gun) Alien rocks coming soon! only 100 to collect! Ben 10: Alien Force 4" Alien Collection * Swampfire * Chromastone * Humongousaur * Jetray * Big Chill * Goop * Brainstorm * Spidermonkey * Echo Echo * Alien X * AF/UA Upchuck * Nanomech v.1. * Ben Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Anodite Gwen * Grandpa Max Exclusive * Gwen TennysonExclusive * Alan as Heatblast * DNAlien * Clear DNAlien exclusive & 3 pack * Highbreed * Ben Tennyson (soccer)exclusive * Ben Tennyson in dark exclusive * Gorvan * Albedo * Forever Knight * Swampfire Defender (USA exclusive) * Chromastone Defender * Humungosaur Defender * Jetray Defender * Big Chill Defender * Goop Defender * Brainstorm Defender * Spidermonkey Defender * Echo Echo Defender * Alien X Defender * Big chill cloaked * Manny (UK exclusive) * Helen (UK exclusive) Codes *Jetray-AICO *Goop- NNRS *Chromastone-AOKO *Swampfire-KMAH *Humongosaur-WRES or BX10 *Spidermonkey-UAIO *Brainstorm-AEAI *Echo Echo-MTHN *Big Chill-RKKH *Alien X-OIAA DNA Alien Heroes * Chromastone * Swampfire * Humongousaur * Big Chill * Brainstorm * Kevin Levin * Ben Tennyson * Spidermonkey * Nanomech * Alien X Role-Play * Omnitrix * Omnitrix Special Hologram 10-pack with Exclusive Alien X Hologram * Omnitrix X10 * Omnitrix disc viewer 1 * Omnitrix disc viewer 2 * Kevin's action cruiser (metal Kevin exclusive) * Galvanic gunship (Ship exclusive) * Max's Rustbucket (transluent Ben exclusive) Alien Creation Figures The Alien Creation figures are a series of characters from the shows that mix up to create thousands of alien combinations. Ben 10: Alien Force * Chromastone * Swampfire * Jet Ray * Humongousour * Upchuck and Gorvan * Echo Echo and Spidermonkey * Goop and Big Chill Ben 10 * Wildvine and Benwolf * Cannonbolt and Eye Guy * Heatblast and Wildmutt * Fourarms and XLR8 * Ripjaws and Ghostfreak * Stinkfly and Upgrade * Benmummy and Benvicktor * Ditto and Way Big * Diamondhead and Grey Matter Ben 10 Ultimate Alien * Ultimate Big Chill and Terraspin * Ultimate Swampfire and Water Hazard * Nanomech and Ultimate Spidemonkey * Ultimate Cannonbolt and Armodrillo (Coming soon) * Ultimate Humongousaur and Ampfibian (Coming soon) * Ultimate Echo Echo and Highbreed * Nanomech and Albedo * Brainstorm and Lodestar * Ben Tennyson and Alien X Mini Creation Chamber packs * Upchuck (Original) and green Heatblast (transluent) in Green storage chamber * Alien X and Goop (transluent) in Black storage chamber * Ben 10 (AF) and green Swampfire (transluent) in Blue storage chamber * Nanomech and green Ben 10 (AFtransluent) in Silver storage chamber * Ultimate Humongasaur (transluent)and Rath in Green storage chamber * NRG and Amphibian (translutent)in blue storage chamber(coming soon) * Fourarms and Ultimate Canonnonbolt(translutent)in blue storage chamber(coming soon) Alien Rocks * Alien X * Goop * Echo Echo * Chromastone * Swampfire * Jetray * Humongousaur * Lodestar (coming soon) * Big Chill * Brainstorm (coming soon) * Spidermonkey * Ben Tennyson Combo packs * Kevin, Forever Knight, Jet Ray * Alan, Clear DNAlien, Swampfire * Cannonbolt(AF), Gwen Anodite, DNAlien * Swampfire defender, Kevin(Metal), Highbreed Ben 10: Alien Swarm 4" Alien Collection * Ben 10: Alien Swarm Pack 1: The Queen, Validus, Nanomech * Ben 10: Alien Swarm Pack 2: Big Chill, Humongousaur, Nanomech Roleplay * Ben's Bike {UK only} (exclusive 4" Ben) * Elina's Bike {UK only}(exclusive 4" Elina) * Omnitrix disk viewer (alien swarm version) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Role-Play Following the destruction of the original Omnitrix Alien watch in the climax of the Alien Force series, Ben discovers a more powerful more advanced alien watch known as the Ultimatrix which has been recreated as a number of toys currently being introduced to the market * Vuescope Ultimatrix * Disc Alien Ultimatrix * Legacy Omnitrix * Battle Ultimatrix * Rustbucket III utility vehicle 1 (exclusive ua Ben) * Rustbuchet III utility vehicle 2 (exclusive ua/af Kevin) * Rustbucket III utility vehicle 3 (excluive ua Gwen) * Mark 10 (exclusive ua transluent Ben) * ua Ben's bike (exclusive ua Ben) * Plumber spaceshp (exclusive Max figure) March * Mark 10 deluxe (UNKNOWN EXCLUSIVE FIGURE)Spring * Revolution ultimatrix (2011) 4" Alien Collectionhttp://www.ben10toys.net/profiles/blogs/ben-10-ultimate-alien-toys-for The 4" Alien Collection figures done for Ben 10: Ultimate Alien removed the cards, that came with all the other waves, this time they had something similar to the bust they had in the last wave, but now it was flat when you received it you would put it in the disc ultimatrix, and then it would pop up with lights and sounds.In the 2nd set they show the same 12 aliens as for the disk ultimatrix except these have these mini figures like the disk ultimatrix but are used for the so called revolution ultimatrix.This is very similar to what they did in af with the ultimate omnitrix and the ultimate omnitrix 10x. Wave 1 * Ultimate Swampfire * Ultimate Humongousaur * Ultimate Big Chill * Ultimate Spidermonkey * Water Hazard * Terraspin * Armodrillo * Nanomech * Rath * Lodestar * Swampfire Defender * Big Chill Defender * Humongousaur Defender * Spidermonkey Defender * Ultimate Cannonbolt * Ultimate Echo Echo * NRG * Original Cannonbolt {UK exclusive} * Original Fourarms {UK exclusive} * Ben (ultimatrix) {UK exclusive} * Gwen {UK exclusive} * Aggregor (April, 2011) * Ampfibian (March, 2011) * Ultimate Kevin (May, 2011) Wave 2 used for revolution ultimatrix * Ben w/ plumber suit mini alien(September) * Ultimate Wildmutt (July) * Ultimate Kevin V.2. (July) * Waybig (AF/UA)(September) * Fourarms (UA)(UNKNOWN DATE) DEFENDERS {or called REVOLUTIONS} JULY * Ultimate Humungasour * Ultimate Spidermonkey * Water hazard * Armodrillo * Rath SEPTEMBER 2010-2011 * Ultimate Swampfire * Ultimate Echo echo * NRG * Ultimate Cannonbolt * Ampfibian NOVEMBER * Terraspin * Ultimate Big chill * Lodestar * Nanomech 6" DNAlien Heroes * Water Hazard * Ultimate Humongousaur * Rath * Armodrillo * Ultimate Swampfire (MARCH) * Terraspin (APRIL) * Ultimate Spidermonkey (APRIL) * Ultimate Big Chill (SEPTEMBER) * NRG (SEPTEMBER) * Ultimate Echo Echo (SEPTEMBER) Deluxe Action Figures * Ultimate Spidermonkey (Webspitting) * Ultimate Humoungausaur (Rock Smashing) * Terraspin (Spin Action) * Ultimate Echo Echo (Discs) {March} * NRG Suit w/ radioactive alien (Open suit with alien inside) {March} * Ultimate Swampfire (Fire Launcher) {April} * Armodrillo (Drillers) {April} * Ultimate Big Chill (Movable Wings) {April} * Water Hazard (Water Gun) {April} Alien Creation Figures * Ultimate Spidermonkey * Ultimate Big Chill * Ultimate Humongousaur (Coming Soon) * Ultimate Swampfire * Ultimate Echo Echo * Ultimate Cannonbolt (Coming Soon) * Nanomech V2 * Rath * Water Hazard * Teraspin * NRG (Coming Soon) * Armodrillo (Coming Soon) * AmpFibian (Coming Soon) * Nanomech V1 * Ben Tennyson * Alien X * Brainstorm * Lodestar * Highbreed Alter Alienshttp://www.ben10toys.net/profiles/blogs/ben-10-toys-2011-update-alter * Ben to Rath and Echo Echo to Ultimate Echo Echo * Ben to AmpFibian and Swampfire to Ultimate Swampfire * Ben to NRG and Big Chill to Ultimate Big Chill * Ben to Water Hazard and Spidermonkey to Ultimate Spidermonkey * Ben to Terraspin and Jetray to Armodrillo * Ben to Wildmutt and Humungousaur to Ultimate Humungousaur * Ben To XLR8 and Cannonbolt to Ultimate Cannonbolt (April) * Ben to Nanomech and Heatblast to Upchuck (April) * Ben to Greymatter and Goop to Waybig (June) * Ben to Stinkfly and Wildvine to Heatblast (June) * Ben to Diamondhead and Ripjaws to Fourarms (June) Comics and 4 inch action figures * Rath pose and Sixsix * Ben Tennyson (Original) and Vilgax * Ultimate Humungasour launcher hand/punch hand and Aggregor * Ultimate Spidermonkey mouth and Vulkanus * Ampfibian lightning and Pyphon punching(April,2011) Combo packs * 5 ORIGINAL Legacy pack 1/2 * 5 ORIGINAL Legacy pack 2/2 * 3 original Fourarms,Xlr8,and Upchuck * 3 Heatblast,Swampfire,and ultimate Swampfire * 4 original Wildmutt,Nanomech,Spidermonkey Defender,and Alien X * 4 Diamondhead,Waterhazard,Humungasour Defender,and Big-chill Hyper aliens * Vilgax * Highbreed * Vulkanus * Ultimate Swampfire (June) * Ultimate Aggregor (April) * fourarms(UA)(july) * Way Big (June) Merchandising Products Order online at * Amazon * Cartoon network Shop References External links *Ben 10 at bandai *LEGO Ben 10: Alien Force at LEGO.com